Asala
by Viddathari
Summary: Grey Warden Lupa travels with Sten to retrieve, the Qunari's lost blade. However as time goes on Sten begins to find more than just a lost sword.  Twist on the Mahariel Dalish Warden. F!Warden/Sten romance.


Clouds were snaking across the darkening sky as the winds picked up. The camp was set up in a small valley blocking out most of the gusts, but thunder rumbled on overhead. Bodahn and Sandal were unloading their cart and the others were setting up their tents for the night. Zevran was making sure his tent was next to Leliana's for obvious reasons, however he was miffed when he realized she had been setting up the tent for Wynne who walked by laughing at the assassin's long face. _Will I ever get a night with someone here_? he thought to himself. Any further thoughts were interrupted when Alistair came tumbling into camp. He tripped over Zevran and sent the both of them sprawling.

"Aye! Watch where you are going, Chantry boy." Zevran said rubbing his back side.

"Ah, sorry about that Zevran, I didn't see you squatting by the tent." the ex-Templar said rubbing the back of his head.

"Parsherra. Are you two done falling about?" a gruff voice came from behind them.

The man and the elf turned to see Sten standing over them with his big arms crossed in annoyance. The Qunari was about to say something else when someone touched the small of his back. He flinched and turned to see who it was. Behind him was Lupa, the new Grey Warden who had been entrusted with saving Ferelden from the Blight. She was a small thing, even for an elf. Her skin was darkly tanned from her days with the Dalish. The blood tattoo across her forehead was still quite vibrant, meaning her coming of age had not been too long ago. Her hair was pulled back into a simple pony-tail, but her eyes were a burning green, the likes of which Sten had never seen before. They held the look of a dangerous animal, all predators had it.

"What's all this fussing about?" the small elf said, leaning on her staff.

"Chantry boy here can't walk straight. I have a wonder how he is to stop the Archdemon?" Zevran questioned as he stood and dusted himself off.

"I have the same wonder." Sten grumbled.

Lupa shook her head and walked over to lend Alistair a hand up. He stood, looking sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, Lupa."

"Nonsense. We all fall down. So long as you keep getting up, I will never abandon you." She grinned. Alistair smiled back at her, pulling her to him so could hug her.

"What would I do without my cursed little elf!" he joked loudly.

"I see you just couldn't leave out the cursed part, eh?" she jested. Now let go of me, you mongrel.

She pulled away from him and popped him in the rump with the butt of her staff. "Go help the others set up camp. I think Oghren may need assistance with his tent." she said, pointing to the drunken dwarf trying to assemble his shelter.

"Oh, Maker. He is going to hurt himself one of these days." he said, quickly making his way over to help.

Lupa rested her staff across her shoulders and watched as the last of camp was slowly set up. Garm, her ever faithful war hound came to sit at her side. She reached down and scratched his head and behind his ears. He panted happily and leaned into her leg.

"Ah, Garm you are too big to do that!" she yelped as she felt herself being pushed over. However, it was too late. The two of them ended up in the dirt. Garm licked at her face, but she grabbed his head and wrestled with him playfully. It had been a long time since she could play with the lovable hound. The party had been constantly on the move and fighting at every turn. _Would it ever end_? she wondered. She had become so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't see Garm run off across camp to visit Bodahn for his evening meal, nor did she see the giant Qunari standing over her.

"Are you alright, kadan?"

The words snapped her out of her daze and she looked up. Sten stood staring down at her, arms crossed as always.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine. Just rough housing with Garm. I always end up in the dirt when we play fight." she joked.

"That is because he is twice your size." the Qunari replied, leaning down to grab her hand and haul her upright. Lupa went sailing as the Qunari tugged at her arm. She kept forgetting just how strong he was, and the giant had put too much force behind the pull, so Lupa was hurled straight into him. Sten didn't budge, so it was like hitting a stone wall though he wasn't even in armor. Lupa looked slowly into his face. His eyes were dark, and his features rough and hardened. Clear signs of a life of battle and war. His eyes stared back into hers, forcing her to look away.

"Um, th...thank you, Sten. For the help. That dog is a mess." she laughed awkwardly. Sten didn't reply. He just stood there, watching.

"I hate when you do that." the Mage seemed to growl, as she attempted to clean off her robes.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Stare. Why do you look at me that way?" she growled again, locking eyes with him. This time, she did not look away.

"I'm looking at you, kadan." he said plainly before turning to make his way to his side of the fire.

Lupa's face went blank. She didn't understand that man and didn't think she ever would. She sighed and moved across to her own tent which was already made.

"Who did this?" she asked out loud.

"That was Sten. As soon as you picked a spot to camp, he set it up while you were out scouting." said Zevran, who had appeared from seemingly nowhere to stand beside her.

Lupa jumped a little at his sudden appearance. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Zev."

"Ah, my apologies my dear Warden. I did not mean to startle you." he bowed.

"Oh, Zev there is no need to be so formal." She pushed him playfully, or so she thought. Her shove actually sent him falling backwards into his tent. Lupa palmed her face before running to his aid.

"I'm so sorry, Zev! I really did not mean to push you so hard."

"I would say you are still getting used to this new strength of yours." he said, struggling to get up with her help. Once he was on his feet, Lupa fell silent. Zevran could tell by the look in her eye that she was truly sorry.

"Don't get so quiet on me, I like my women vocal." he winked, making her laugh.

"Thank you, Zev." she said, turning to go back to her tent. Garm was already sitting outside of it, waiting on her arrival.

"Guarding my things, are you boy?" she asked, ruffling his head fur. The big dog barked and wagged his stubby little tail happily at her. As she went to sit by her hound, she saw Sten taking a wet stone to his blade. Watching him sharpen the weapon made her jump to her feet. Garm jumped as well, not expecting his master's actions. She went inside her tent and after a few minutes, she came out clothed in her battle robes and carrying her pack and staff. She made her way to Sten's side like an arrow to its target. He started at her quick arrival, but before he could ask what the meaning of her appearance was, words poured from her mouth.

"Sten, get your armor and pack, we are leaving right away. No questions, just come with me. It is a long trip, so we travel light." she said in a commanding tone. And just as quickly as she came, she went. A sharp whistle cut the air and Garm came bounding to her side. She walked up to Alistair and Bodahn who were supping near the goods cart. Sten just looked after her and shook his head.

"Alistair, I'm leaving you in charge while I am gone. You are to remain here until we return. However, if we are gone longer than two days you are to break camp and make for Denerim. Is this understood?" she blurted out.

Alistair, who had been eating, still had his spoon in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and put down his bowl.

"What are you talking about, Lupa? And who is we? And where are you going?" he asked, panicked.

"You intend on leaving the dim-witted one in charge? Is that truly wise, Lupa?" snapped a voice near the cart. They all turned to see Morrigan, hands akimbo, staring wide eyed at them.

"Shouldn't you be dead in a bush somewhere?" Alistair commented.

"I will have no more of your fool ideas, Alistair." she said, crossing her arms."Lupa, please leave someone else in charge. This idiot will get us all killed!"

Alistair made as if to charge at Morrigan, who was already reaching for her staff. Lupa flipped her own staff over her shoulder and with a blurring twirl, slammed its head into the ground creating a slight tremor beneath the arguing pair's feet. Small strands of electricity hovered in the air around them, setting their hairs on end.

"Enough!" the Mage shouted, her eyes burned into them and they cowered before her. "We are Grey Wardens, Alistair. Please try and act like one. And you, Morrigan, Alistair is quite capable of leading this team and you will obey his orders in my stead. Now, no more complaining!"

Silence came over the camp. All eyes were on their fearless leader. From across the fire, Sten watched on in admiration. Just to his side, sat Oghren giggling like a babe as he nursed his ale. Sten shook his dreadlocked head, "Vaashedan."

Lupa walked over to Alistair as Morrigan stomped angrily back to her own fire some distance from the main camp. The Warden placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I am taking Sten to Lake Calenhad. We have business there. I will tell you about it when we return. Do you understand what I have told you, though?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll wait for two days. Should there still be no sign of you, we will break camp and make for Denerim." he repeated flawlessly.

"And?" the elf asked.

"And...I won't get into anymore fights with Morrigan." he whimpered.

Lupa patted him on the shoulder. "I know I can always count on you, Al. That Archdemon better watch out for a duo like ours!" she joked. "Now, we'll be taking Garm as well, so you won't have to worry about him."

"I worry about you the most." he said quietly. Lupa winked and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I will be okay. It's time to put this curse to the test anyway." she joked, trying to make her friend smile. It did. "Good. Now we will be back. Take care of everything!" Sten was standing by the fire, waiting for Lupa to return. He was clad in Dead Legion armor and a great sword was slung across his back. Garm sat beside him, carrying his own little pack across his shoulders. Lupa threw on a travelling cloak and wrapped it around her. Her battle robes were quite open in the front and the air was brisk.

"Good to see you're ready. I have left orders with Alistair. So, shall we set out?" she asked. Sten said nothing, just turned to follow her. The three companions set out from their camp just outside of Redcliff, heading north. After several hours of walking in complete silence, Sten finally spoke.

"Where are we going, kadan?" he asked.

"To Lake Calenhad." she replied swiftly without looking back at him.

"Is there a reason we are making this side trip? Shouldn't we be heading to Denerim to prepare for the Blight?" he asked. This time, there was a frustrated growl to his tone.

"Don't start, Sten. Just trust me." Lupa pleaded, not wanting to get into another argument about the bloody Blight. Sten quickened his pace and reached out, catching her by the shoulder and forcing her to turn around. Lupa let out a light grunt as she was spun to face him.

"It's not a matter of trust, kadan. I trust you with my life." he said quickly.

"Then believe me when I say, you will want to make this trip." she snapped.

"But, the Blight... "he started.

"This is not for the Blight. This is for you." she told him sharply.

Sten pulled his hand back and watched the Mage begin to shake. She brought her hands to her face and inhaled deeply before letting it out. Her eyes were closed as she raised her face to the sky. The moon's light had broken through the clouds and she bathed in them.

"Forgive me, Sten. I did not mean to yell at you. Please, no more questions until we get to the docks?" she asked him gently.

Sten nodded and moved aside so she could continue. He followed much closer this time, watching her every step. They walked the rest of the night and most of the next morning, speaking very little. Each to their own thoughts. Around noon, Lupa began to smell water and as if to confirm her sense even more, Garm came bounding back from where he had run up ahead of them panting and soaking wet.

"And where have you been, I wonder?" Lupa giggled.

"I believe he has found the lake." Sten pointed out.

"I believe you are right." she said, trying to avoid the shower of water flying from Garm as he shook himself.

The three climbed a large hill and when they reached the top, they beheld the sight that was Lake Calenhad. Lupa sighed and leaned on her staff. Sten could not help but notice how her robes moved as she shifted her weight. Trying not to think much of it, he shook his head and watched the lake before them.

"Well, let's make our way down and camp here for the night." she said as she shouldered her staff and began the descent. Sten followed quietly.

They found a spot down the bank from the Spoiled Princess, out of sight from the people that were coming and going. Sten laid out their bedrolls and was getting the fire going when Lupa sat down across from him.

"You work fast, my Qunari." she smiled. "By the way, thank you for setting up my tent when our group made camp. Zevran told me you did it while I was out scouting."

"I had nothing better to do." he stated.

"Well, my thanks anyway. It was sweet of you."

"Sweet?" he asked, looking up from his fire.

"Yeah, sweet. You know, kind, thoughtful. Sweet." she explained.

He looked at her but did not reply. On his face, a look of confusion. Lupa sighed again and got up to look through her things.

"I think I'll go for a swim." she thought aloud, looking out at the water. The weather along the lake was warm and pleasant. Sten looked from the water to her, then from her to the water.

"Swim? Here? Now?" he asked.

"Yes, yes and yes." she said playfully. "You want to go swim with me, don't you Garm?"

Garm, who had been lying beside her, jumped to his feet and made for the water. Lupa laughed and started to remove her robes. Sten's eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

"Kadan, what are you doing?" he asked frantically.

"Well, I can't swim in my robes can I? Besides, I could use a good wash. Don't worry, I have small clothes under this. That doesn't bother you, does it?" she asked with a wink.

Sten gave no reply. He just sat down slowly and watched as she removed her outer wear. Her robes fell in a pool around her ankles and she stepped out of them, making her way to the water's edge. Sten felt his stomach tighten and a heat come over him. He had never seen her like this and he...liked it.

Lupa splashed at Garm, who would try to snap at the water as it came to him. The two of them swam and played for a while until Garm made for land. He shook water from his coat and rolled in the warm sand. Lupa laughed at him before starting to clean herself with the soft sand beneath her feet. She scrubbed her skin until it felt clean and then she let down her hair, running her fingers through it as the water washed away the grime from travelling. When she felt human again, she made her way back to the fire side. Sten had not moved from his spot. He sat in silence, still clad in all his armor, being afraid to remove it lest she see what he was trying to hide. He tried desperately to rid his mind of her soaking wet form, but it would not leave him. And now, here she was standing in front of him in nothing but her small clothes, still soaking wet and her hair trailing over her delicate shoulders.

"Sten, are you okay? You look a little on edge." Lupa asked, oblivious to his current state.

"I'm fine. Now will you please tell me what we are here for, kadan? he asked, trying to change the subject. "And will you please put some clothes back on, it isn't decent for you to be dressed so." he added, shifting in his seat.

"Like you've never seen a woman half naked before." she joked as she went to pick up her robes. Sten felt his face go hot as she bent over to retrieve her clothing. He quickly looked away and closed his eyes, trying to block out the images that would plague his mind.

"You can open your eyes now, I am dressed." Lupa teased. Sten opened his eyes and looked back at her. She was wearing her Dalish robes, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. However, her face was solemn now. The playful nature she normally kept was gone, and she stared hard into the flames. The sun was beginning to set and one by one the stars were taking their places in the sky, like actors taking the stage to reenact an ancient tale that had been passed down over centuries and centuries. A time before time. In a place unknown. The beauty of such a night however was lost on the giant creature. His eyes were fixed on the small Mage before him. He had come to respect and trust her and maybe, just maybe, love her. In his own way of course. For once in his life, this soldier of the Berasaad was torn between his duty to the Qun and this small, fragile thing that he had come to know and want. He growled inwardly at himself for allowing such a fantasy. He was a warrior in one of the most feared and well known Vanguards in all of Thedas. Qunari were not soft, they were not gentle, they did not love.

"Sten?"

Lupa's soft voice brought him back from the chaos in which he would lose himself. He threw a few more sticks on the fire.

"Kadan?" he answered.

"That armor must be getting heavy. We're staying here for the night, why not take it off?" she suggested.

"Indeed, it is getting uncomfortable." he agreed. Lupa watched as he fought with the straps and buckles that held the heavy plate to him. He was so focused on his task that he did not notice the Warden move around the fire to his side.

"Here, let me help."

Sten turned to see her standing beside him, her face creased in her usual friendly smile again. That was the same smile he saw through the bars of his cage in Lothering. The same smile that saved him in the Brecilian Forest. The same smile that haunted his dreams.

"My thanks." he managed.

Lupa leaned over and started undoing the heavy metal buckles. "Alistair is terrible at taking off his own armor. He whines like a baby about it, too." she chuckled.

"Zevran was right. I do not know how one such as he will help end the Blight." Sten remarked.

"Oh, come now. Everyone gives him far too little credit." she complained. "Who was it that killed the Broodmother in the Deep Roads?"

"He tripped and fell over a dead Darkspawn. His sword went flying through the air, embedding itself in the creature's eye. You cannot call that a real defeat." Sten muttered.

"Well fluke or not, he still saved the day." Lupa added.

"Yes, and then he boasted about it all the way back to the surface." Sten growled.

Lupa just laughed. She knew what had really happened, but talking with Sten was like talking with a water wheel sometimes so she let it go. "You never told me why we are here, kadan." he reminded her. But this time, she was ready with an answer.

"We are here for your sword. I remember you told me about your battle here and how you ended up in Lothering. I figured this would be a good place to start our search." She squatted before him and was about to pull off his chest plate when his hand caught hers. The look on his face was one she had never seen before. It almost looked gentle, or...happy. She really could never tell with him.

"My sword?" he repeated. "You came all this way to search for a lost sword?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she said, cocking her head to the side. "I wanted to do something for you as a way of saying thanks, among other things."

"Other things?"

"Yeah." was all she managed.

She got her hand back and then proceeded to pull off his torso armor. However, when she tugged it popped off and sent her falling backwards towards the flames of the fire. She shut her eyes and yelped, but to her surprise she was not engulfed in the fire's heat. Instead she opened her eyes to see Sten leaning over her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He had reached out and caught her just in time. She still clung to the breast plate and was soon being squashed under its immense weight. _How does he wear this thing_? she wondered. Sten pulled away from the fire and set her down gently. He took the breast plate from her and set it with the other armor she had taken off him. All that was left was his boots and he kicked them off with a flick of each foot.

"Creators, that was close!" Lupa whined. "Thank you for the timely catch, Sten."

Sten simply nodded.

"What's wrong Cookie Monster? You've been acting odd since we left camp. I mean more so than usual." she asked.

Sten glared at her. Cookie Monster. He hated that name. It was one Alistair had given him after finding out about his love for the sweet delights. He said nothing, just stood quietly looking out at the calm waters. Lupa walked up to him, standing right in front of him. That same smile on her face.

"I think you need a hug, Sten." Lupa suggested.

"A hug?" he asked, his eyebrows raising in confusion.

"Oh, Dread Wolf take me! What do they teach you in the Qun?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Not to hug." he told her.

"Apparently." she murmured. "I guess they don't teach you to kiss or make love either. Where do baby Qunari come from? Do they grow on trees?"

Sten's face twisted in disbelief. Did most Bas really think such things about the Qunari?

"Kadan, I am not going to tell you where babies come from. I think you already know. If you do not, I suggest asking Zevran. I hear he is a master of such things." he sighed.

"I know where babies come from, Sten!" she blushed.

Sten could not help but chuckle. He had never seen her so embarrassed before.

"Then why do you ask?"

"I wasn't sure if Qunari had...went about it the same way." she mumbled.

"The process is the same." he confirmed.

"Just wondering." she added.

I can show you? The question clawed at his lips to be asked. Why was he even thinking that? Where did it come from? He blocked out the thoughts and focused on the moonlight reflecting off the water.

"Have you ever...you know?" she started.

What ever focus Sten had was obliterated by her question. He sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

He took a moment to glare at her from the corner of his eye. "Why is that?"

"You just don't seem like the type that would let someone that close." she told him.

He did not reply. He just stood there, watching her. Until he had to ask the same question. "Have you?"

Lupa shuffled awkwardly beside him. Her eyes were locked on her feet as her bare toes dug into the wet sand beneath them.

"Kadan?"

No answer.

He was about to tell her that she didn't need to answer if she did not want to, when she spoke.

"No."

The giant was slightly taken aback. He had not foreseen that answer. However before he could inquire further, she turned and made her way back to the fire. She picked up a piece of Sten's armguard and held it to Garm's nose. He sniffed it and sniffed again. Sten watched, confused.

"Got it, boy?"

Garm barked and took off at a run, Lupa hard on his heels. Sten felt himself giving chase as well. He had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't just stand by while his companions were running all about the place. After a short run, they stopped. Sten was sucking in air at a fast rate, but Lupa was silent.

"You need to run more, my friend." Lupa giggled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sten asked between gasps.

"We didn't come here to talk about Qunari baby making, we came here for your sword." she said in a commanding tone. "No more distractions."

"I see." he added.

Garm came up to his master barking loudly. Lupa followed him closely until they came to the side of the Spoiled Princess. There was an old man digging through some junk he had collected on the ground. Seeing his visitors, he jumped to his feet protecting his valuables.

"Aye, what do you want?" he asked nervously.

"Good evening. We were looking for a great big sword. Perhaps you have seen one lying about?" Lupa asked in her kindest voice.

The old man thought about it for a moment. "Aye. I got this land from another fellow. Faryn, was his name. Said he found giants here with all kinds of valuables."

"Where is he now?" Sten snapped.

The old scavenger flinched and took a step back. He had never seen a Qunari before. Lupa placed a hand on Sten's arm to calm him. He stepped back and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry. My friend didn't mean to yell. We won't hurt you, we just need to know where Faryn went. Could you tell us that?" she asked sweetly.

Sten noticed her hand remained on him, and he found comfort in it. The old man was very taken with the pretty little Mage as well. He stepped towards her, this time a little more confident.

"Mmm, he said he was heading to the Frost Backs. That was some time ago though. He is probably there by now." the man told her, as if proud of himself. Lupa bowed her head and tossed the man a gold piece. He caught it and gave her a huge grin. "You are as kind as you are beautiful, ma lady." he said, making an elegant leg.

"My thanks." she replied.

She tightened her grip on Sten's arm as if pulling him along with her. He followed obediently. Once they were back at their little camp, they sat down and Lupa began getting food out for them. Without the others they could go a long time without stopping to rest or eat, so there was plenty for all. Lupa passed the giant some bread, cheese and ale from her pack and tossed Garm a few strips of dried meat.

"That's all you get, my furry friend. Why not go and see if you can catch a rabbit or something?" she asked him.

The hound barked as if to say what a great idea that was, before running off to hunt.

"If only the others were as smart as your hound." Sten commented.

"Well, there is always Wynne." she joked. "So, we leave at dawn and head for the mountains."

"Do you really think this Faryn will be there?" he questioned.

"It's worth a try. If I ever ask for anything from anyone, it is to simply try. In the end, it is all anyone can ever do." she said calmly.

She was wise and powerful for her time, Sten thought. He was glad that she was the leader in this chaotic time. He himself wasn't even sure how she kept everything together like she did. Not just her companions, but herself. She never came to others for comfort or reassurance. She kept her issues to herself, and shouldered her pains quietly. He admired such strength. Even after the Brecilian Forest. Even after the werewolves. Even after the curse. Even after it all, she did not complain. He wondered...

"Kadan, about our mission in the forest..." he began.

"No, I have talked to no one about it. What happened to me there is my burden to carry, no one else's." she told him before he could continue.

"Even the strongest of warriors may call upon his allies for help." he said quietly.

"Being a werewolf is not something my allies can help with, Sten. It is a curse to be endured alone."

She was getting angry and defensive even though she knew he was just trying to help. But she could not help it, it was true. She was alone and cursed and she resented it. Why did no one else get turned? Why did she have to save everyone? Why her? Why?

She sat on her bedroll, her hands balled into fists in front of her. She hung her haed and fought back the tears that wished to fall. _This was no way to act in front of one who followed you_, she thought. She was stronger than this. She had to be, so much was depending on her. A tear rolled down her cheek and it made her angrier. She wanted to scream and yell at the calm waters before her. She wanted to let go and find some kind of release for this hate, this grief that threatened to tear her apart within her very chest. She wanted...

Whatever her next few thoughts may have been, they were lost when two giant arms wrapped around her and pulled her into her Qunari companion. Sten had made his way over to her while her back was turned and sat behind her, pulling her onto his lap. He placed his chin on top of her head and felt her shudder slightly as she fought back the lump growing in her throat.

"You are not alone, kadan."

His words brought the tears and the release she had long desired. She turned and buried her face in his broad chest. She clenched his loose tunic in her fists as if trying to pull him closer. He seemed to curl around her small form. He gently placed a big hand behind her head. His fingers grazed across her scalp and through her hair, she had never put it back into its usual pony tail. It was soft and smooth, he liked the way it felt in his hand. He placed his other hand on her back, pressing her to him. She shuddered and shook against him as the grief overtook her. As she sobbed, he placed his cheek to her forehead and held her. He would hold her until she bade him release her, and maybe even after that. The feeling of her so close was a comfort, a simple pleasure. He did not want her to leave. She stayed.

The rest of the night, neither spoke a word. They just sat with each other until sleep took them. Garm had returned from his hunt well before then, however he knew better than to intrude. He lay at the edge of camp and dined on a small rabbit he had caught not far off. The moon was high in the sky, center stage. And the world slept under her ever watchful eye.


End file.
